


hearts

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Jay's been getting small paper hearts in his locker for a long while.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GCN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCN/gifts).



> Ok heres a day late valentine's day fic uwu
> 
> I needed bruise

The first note was given to him on the day they returned from Christmas break. Jay had been minding his own business and had opened his locker when a small heart card had fallen out.

Nya had been with him and she had snorted when he read out loud what was on the card. "Secret admirer, eh?" She hummed, smiling.

Jay shooed her off, stuffing the heart in his pocket. "For all I know, it could be a joke, Nya."

"Alrighty then, lover boy," Nya grins, "Next class, eh?"

"Y-yeah," He hummed, feeling the note in his pocket. Not like he was going to lose it.

Every day at school after that, another small heart would be hidden in his locker, every single one with a different message on it.

He managed to keep it successfully hidden from everyone else, especially for Nya, for a good while, a few weeks.

When Feburary began, Kai had caught Jay with one of them in his hand and took it, running down the hallway, shouting about it. Needless to say, he was given some weird looks.

And his friends wouldn't stop pestering him about it.

"Who is it?" and "Are you gonna try to figure it out?" were asked loads of times, yet he didn't-or he at least tried not to- answer. The only person who seemed indifferent to it was Cole.

But that was understandable.

It was Valentine's Day when the last one appeared in his locker. Three words were on it: 'I love you.'

Jay had maybe stared at it for too long, as Cole had appeared next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey," Jay weakly hummed, pocketing it, "So..."

"Your secret admirer?" Cole asked, looking nervous.

"Y-yeah," Jay smiled, "I've gotten so many..."

"Do you love them back?"

"Depends-"

"On what?"

"If it's you or not," Jay grinned, making eye contact with Cole. "Is it?"

Cole's eyes widened. "Yeah."

Jay enveloped him in a hug. "Good."


End file.
